


After the fall

by INKanna



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Amnesia, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Natural Disasters, Not That Angsty I Swear, POV Asagiri Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INKanna/pseuds/INKanna
Summary: "How long has it been like this? What happened?""Calm down. Take deep breaths. You're hyperventilating", Senkuu let him sit on the floor and crouched next to him. And deep breaths he took. In and out. In and out. He wiped quickly the last of his tears away, suddenly embarrassed with his outburst. "And to answer your question", Senkuu continued like nothing had happened after he'd calmed down, which Gen appreciated, "Weeks, I'd say. Months. Depends on what you define as the beginning." Gen stared blankly ahead, not really seeing anything, not really even trying."You're white as a ghost. Are you okay? Wait, stupid question. Obviously you aren't. We have to clean those wounds of yours right now. Did you find anything useful?""...I found Cheerios?"--Or: Gen finds himself from a world which he doesn't remember. Well there's a whole lot of other things he doesn't remember either. Such as his own name. But does he even want to remember? Maybe there's a good reason why he doesn't.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Until now you've only gotten soft and fluffy stuff from me. So it was time to drop the bomb >:) 
> 
> On this one I would like to try something new. I'd like to hear your opinions and, listen carefully, suggestions as to what would happen next. I have a vague idea of where this is going but!!! If you happen to pique my interest it just might happen that I'll add things that you!! my lovely <3 readers comment on this post. It doesn't have to be anything great, anything goes. 
> 
> I'd also like to interact with you guys more in the comment's. It doesn't even have to necessarily have anything to do with this story. Come and say hello, tell how your doing. :) 
> 
> With that said 
> 
> Enjoy

Everything hurt. A throbbing pain in his head made him feel heavy. Something trickled down his face. Maybe blood? No, water. That's what he wanted to believe at least. He breathed in a few times to calm himself. 

First he had to remember what had happened. Where was he? How had he ended up here…? Wait. Who… was he, again? Panic surged up his veins. He tried to get up but only hit his head painfully on the ceiling above, which brought a strangled cry of pain to his lips. Tears pricked at his eyes. He wanted out. 

But he couldn't even remember who he was, let alone where he was. His head was spinning. A wave of nausea hit him. No. No. No. Narrowly he managed to turn his head so he wouldn't choke on the bile and the remnants of what he could only assume had been his last meal. The movement brought a new wave of pain to his head. And he passed out. 

Water. Yeah, it was definitely water. He twitched his fingers and felt the liquid flow between them. Now he was laying in shallow water. It was honestly a miracle he hadn't drowned yet. Though, it was only a matter of time, he figured. There was a narrow beam of light shining through the cracks, blinding him. Unlike the first time he had stirred, now he could actually see something. Still no memories, though. He refused to die here. He had to get out. 

He ignored the throbbing pain and let his eyes get used to the light. He was in some kind of cave. No. Caves didn't have sharp edges or metal pipes sticking in every which way. Under some kind of ruins then? Would it even be possible to get out? He had to try. 

There was just barely enough room for him to turn onto his stomach. He fumbled to find something to hold onto, but his hands slipped and he faceplanted into the water. Coughing he tried to find a position in which he wouldn't suffocate. For the first time since his second awakening he realised how dangerous his situation really was. If he passed out again now, he would without a doubt drown. No question asked. He'd die. For real. He spat the salty water out of his mouth. Was it sea water? Didn't matter. If there was water, it had to come from somewhere. 

He took in his surroundings. In the direction, where his legs were, seemed to be some kind of tunnel, which led deeper underground. No other possible exits. Unless… He turned his attention back to the cracks in the ceiling. A steady trickle of water was streaming into his tiny space from one of the bigger crevices. It could work, he thought examining his build. He was pretty slim. And it was hundred times more inviting than the tunnel behind him. Only problem was that he would have to climb. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to manage that in his current state. 

He managed to wiggle upright, ripping his flannel shirt, which had gotten trapped under the rubble, in the process. Well, it couldn't really be called being upright. It was more like crouching. He had to stop to catch his ragged breath. Every inhale and exhale made him aware of pain in his chest he'd ignored until now. Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop. He chanted in his head, trying to collect whichever energy he had left to keep going. He swallowed. He was not going to throw up again. 

He turned his gaze towards the promising light up ahead. And got hit in the face by suddenly doubling stream of water. He wouldn't have complained had the water been fresh or clean. But it wasn't. It was murky and so salty he had to suppress the urge to puke again. He found a relatively sturdy metal pipe to hold on as he hefted himself into the crevice. At least ten more meters to go, he thought panting. 

Slowly but steadily he made his way upwards. Resting where he could and trying not to scratch himself too badly. A few times he had to move or bend the debris out of his way. The space made him claustrophobic. More so than the place he had started from. Finally, finally he reached the top, just to be disappointed. The light shone through a cracked window, which was ridiculous. Windows didn't belong in places like this! His hands were shaking from the exertion. He didn't want to glance down and see how long fall was awaiting him. No! He was not ready to give up yet. 

He adjusted his position so that he was leaning on the wall and his hands were free. He untangled the ripped shirt from his waist and covered his head with it. Then he reached for a loose part of the debris and threw it with all the strength he could muster in his position, almost losing his balance in the process. It did nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe made the cracks a little bit more noticeable. Then the rock came back down, pulled by the same gravity which threatened his very life at the moment. Tears of frustration, pain and exhaustion trickled down his cheeks. It's a window. How heavy can it be? 

He pressed his hands against the stained glass, pushed with all his might and with a creak the glass shattered, raining onto him. He pressed his eyes shut and tried not to think of all the new scratches he'd just created or the ones he'd just caked with tiny shards of glass. A new stream of red made its way from his palms along his arms down to his face. But now he was free. Almost. As carefully as he with his shaking hands could he cracked most of the remaining glass off of the window frame. And finally he was able to crawl out of there. 

A brisk wind hit him and made his hair stick to his face. The sight outside provided no explanation whatsoever. He stood in the ruins of a city. Maybe an earthquake? Or were they attacked by an enemy of sorts? He almost laughed out loud. How ironic that he seemed to remember all kinds of things about the world, but couldn't for the death of him even remember his own name. But he didn't. He'd used up all his strength just to reach the ground level again and could only find the first place to lean on before passing out again. Laughing was out of the question. 

...

"Is he alive?" 

"I don't think so. Look at him."

"Well, even if he is, he's not going to be for long. Take everything useful." 

Harsh hands grabbed the front of his shirt and made him snap out of his stupor. "Who are you? What are you doing?" he rasped out with his unused voice. 

"Oh, look at that. He's actually kinda cute. Beneath all that dirt that is. Maybe we should take him with us?" One of the strangers grabbed his jaw. 

"Don't touch me!" He tried to pry the hands off but found no real strength to do so. 

"Hey kitten, what's your name? You look kinda familiar." 

"I don't know… and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you!" he bit down into the hand, which held him in place. With a cry of pain the man pushed him down to the ground, making him see stars once again. 

"Bitch!" 

In his painful haze he heard the two other people laugh mockingly. 

"Take all the valuables and leave him be. Even if we took him with us, we wouldn't have the medical supplies to treat him."

Someone groped him again, but seemingly found nothing.

"Man, he's poor as fuck. He's got nothing!" 

"Take the shoes. They'll sell for good money." 

And then he felt his shoes being pulled off. 

"Thanks for nothing", the man spat, "Have fun dying!" 

They left with a dirty laughter ringing in his ears. Ah, what would he have given for a tiny drop of fresh water. Or just a moment without pain. That would have been a good alternative. Was this it? Really? Was he going to die without even knowing the reason why? He fell into a numb darkness. Not quite unconscious, but not being able to concentrate on his surroundings either. 

He woke up to almost choking on something. 

"Easy now. Swallow '', someone told him and he realised that that someone was trying to make him drink water. It took his brain an uncomfortably long while to give the order to swallow. But when they did he couldn't stop before his throat was screaming out of pain. "Can you sit up?" It wasn't a command, rather a genuine question. 

"With help yeah", he told, not really sure but wanting to try. And the stranger wrapped his arm around his shoulders to keep him steady while he pushed himself off of the ground. His head was spinning. Ugh, this was apparently his new normal. Now that he was upright he was able to get a better look at his companion. He looked pretty young. Maybe eighteen. Ah, he couldn't even tell if he was younger or older than the other. The boy's wild, greenish blond hair was sticking in every which way and the hem of his once white lab coat had ripped.

"I'm Senkuu by the way. You're Gen, right?" 

"What?" 

"Oh, did you want to be called by your surname? That's fine by me…" 

"No, no what did you call me?" 

"Gen? Asagiri Gen. That's your name." 

"Do you know me?"

The curious looking boy scoffed. "Yeah, unfortunately. Who wouldn't know the great magician Asagiri Gen whose face pops up everywhere you go. Personally I never believed or cared about the crappy books of yours…" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Sorry, did I offend you?" 

"No!" His head was spinning for a completely different reason now. Was he famous? Or something? Not knowing was distressing. "No, you don't understand. I… I don't know who I am… I don't remember… anything." Tears burned behind his eyes but he willed them away. He was not going to cry in front of a complete stranger. Moreover, this person already had some kind of impression of him as a person. How was he supposed to act? 

The boy, Senkuu stared at him with a blank expression. And then he reached for him. Gen winced. But Senkuu only brushed his shaggy bangs out of the way. "I didn't realise it was that bad", he said, frowning as he examined something in his head. "We'll have to clean this up soon."

Gen raised his hand up to the wound and felt only tangled up hair, blood and grime. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Senkuu swatted his hand away. "Don't touch it. It'll get infected." 

Gen rolled his eyes. "As if it wasn't already. I've practically been swimming in sewage."

"That's not funny… You have glass in your hair."

"Oh, tell me about it." 

"What happened. How'd you end up here?" 

Gen stared at him expressionless. 

"You really don't remember?" 

The weight of not knowing suddenly crashed back onto his shoulders with full force. A wave of nausea hit him and he brought a hand over his mouth. "Can we please not talk about this when I'm actively dying. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat?" 

Senkuu smirked. "Glad you asked. You look about ready to fall over from hunger… Well that's not the only factor…" Gen shot him an unimpressed look. "Yeah, yeah, right." He reached into one of his coat's pockets and pulled out a pack of some kind of energy gel. Strawberry flavoured, it said. 

Turning the pack in his hands Gen made a face. "This is food?" 

"Oh, don't complain. It does good to you. I don't have anything better on me at the moment and it's not like you'd be able to consume anything more than that anyway."

"Fine." He struggled to open the plastic bag with his bloody fingers, but refused to ask for more help than necessary. Senkuu helped himself to one of the gels too, at the same time keeping his eyes trained to the terrain around them. 

"We should look for a shade. It's almost midday and remaining in the sun for too long is dangerous. You don't even have a long sleeved shirt."

"Uh...okay." It wasn't like Gen disagreed, but it seemed a bit odd to him to be so scared of the sun. He knew of sunburns, but those he could live with. 

His new companion stood up and offered an outstretched hand for Gen to hold onto. He accepted the offer gladly as he got up to his shaky legs. "Ready to go?" Senkuu asked. 

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: At the moment I have watched the first season of Dr. Stone at least four times, maybe five... Once or twice in English, three times in German. For context, the only other anime I've actually rewatched more than once is Natsume yuujinchou. You don't know what I'm talking about? Shame on you xD it's a really good anime. Watch it. 
> 
> The reason behind that, except that it's just an awesome show? My finals are getting closer and Dr. Stone has everything I should be studying for. Chemistry, physics and German. Perfect! I can pretend that I am being productive! 
> 
> Okay enough about that :D 
> 
> How are you?

They had a destination it seemed. At least Gen assumed so, since Senkuu maneuvered so easily through the empty, broken down pavements and between the fallen buildings and crumbled up cars. Senkuu seemed to avoid certain places though. And Gen was almost sure why. There were bodies. Dead people everywhere. Ones that hadn't lucked out like he had. They hadn't come into close contact with any of them yet and Gen thanked Senkuu for that. He didn't know how he would react if he saw them from up close. From far he could at least try to ignore them. "Here", Senkuu crouched under a bent metal pole. Gen followed suit. 

They stood in front of a small corner store. Well, in front of what remained of one. "The entrance is a bit narrow, but you should manage fine." Gen swallowed. Cold sweat trickled down his neck. He was pretty sure he'd gotten a new phobia under that rubble a few hours back. Senkuu slipped inside without a problem. Gen followed after a moment of hesitation. 

The store was in utter chaos. All the shelves had spewed their contents on the floor and leaned dangerously against each other. "Look around. You just might find something useful. Water would be great", Senkuu urged. Gen nodded and picked a direction. "Wait. Maybe you should start from somewhere else." A hand on his shoulder stopped him and his confusion must have shown on his face, since Senkuu felt the need to clarify. "The clerk. Not a pretty sight." So he did not pick that direction. 

At first sight Gen had thought that the products on the floor had remained untouched, but soon he learned that most of the useful supplies had already been taken. Probably a long time ago. All that remained were stuff like laundry detergents and empty food packages. He went through them in the hopes of finding one full one. And he did. Under one of the shelves he pulled a full, a little bit squashed box of Cheerios. Well, it was something, he thought. Suddenly something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A door handle. 

There was a door handle in the middle of a wall. Okay yeah, it was a door as one might expect. But one so well hidden that a regular customer wouldn't have noticed it. But Gen had. And now he was curious as to what lay behind it. He got up from the floor. Agh, too fast. He waited a moment for the world to stop spinning. And reached for the handle. After turning it the door gave up easily. Almost too easily. Like someone had pushed it from behind. The box of Cheerios thudded onto the floor. A cry of pure horror fell from his lips and he scrambled backwards hitting the shelf behind, falling against it he turned around and retched. He was sure he would have vomited if there just had been anything in his system. He fell to his knees sobbing. 

This wasn't the world as he remembered it. Sure he didn't remember much, but surely he hadn't grown up in the middle of this… this… nightmare!? 

"Gen! Gen, what happened? Why did you…? Oh...ugh", Senkuu seemed to notice the grotesque scene that unraveled before him. There had in fact been someone behind the door. That someone, though, unfortunately had gotten his face smashed in. Quite literally. And quite a while ago too. The stench was awful, foul, unimaginable. "Um… Let's… Let's find a little bit less crowded place, shall we?" He pulled Gen up and away from the corpse. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You didn't have to see that… or this. I'm sorry…" he sobbed uncontrollably into his hands. "I just… don't know, like, you know, anything… How long has it been like this? What happened?" 

"Calm down. Take deep breaths. You're hyperventilating", Senkuu let him sit on the floor and crouched next to him. And deep breaths he took. In and out. In and out. He wiped quickly the last of his tears away, suddenly embarrassed with his outburst. "And to answer your question", Senkuu continued like nothing had happened after he'd calmed down, which Gen appreciated, "Weeks, I'd say. Months. Depends on what you define as the beginning." Gen stared blankly ahead, not really seeing anything, not really even trying. 

"You're white as a ghost. Are you okay? Wait, stupid question. Obviously you aren't. We have to clean those wounds of yours right now. Did you find anything useful?" 

"...I found Cheerios?" he mumbled resting his head against one of the shelves and waving his hand vaguely in the direction where he'd left them. At that Senkuu chuckeled. Like actually laughed. And that made Gen feel momentarily better. Senkuu got up and after a moment Gen felt something being dropped into his lap. He cracked his eyes open and found the box he'd discovered before. 

"I'll go check out that storage room you found. Eat or, I don't know… sing? Whatever makes you feel better." 

"Did I tend to do that?" Gen smiled. 

"... I don't know. Just don't pass out again, that's the point." 

"Okay…" 

While waiting, Gen let his gaze wander around the tiny corner of the store where Senkuu'd brought him. Though he pointedly avoided the direction in which the corpse lay. That led his eyes to a pile of crumpled up magazines and other paper stuff. He really hadn't thought that anything there would pique his interest, but he found himself wrong once again. He shuffled closer to the pile with sudden, unexplainable excitement buzzing under his skin, and picked up something among the trash. A deck of cards. Somehow he knew he should be able to remember something important. It was right on his tongue, but… no. The memory didn't resurface. 

He opened the pack and let his subconsciousness take over. The cards flew effortlessly between his fingers. The movement made him relax. This was familiar. But there was something more in the pile that made his mind do funny things. One magazine in particular and the person on its cover. "I see you found something to do. What are you looking at?" Gen startled at the voice next to him. 

"Geez... Don't do that", he huffed, "Nothing really… It's just that that one magazine looks somehow familiar to me…" Senkuu turned his attention to the one Gen was pointing at and his lips turned into a wicked grin. 

"This one?" He picked the magazine up. 

"Yeah…" 

Senkuu let a tiny laugh bubble out of his throat. "Well no wonder", he smiled, lifting the magazine in front of Gen's face. "This is you." 

Gen snatched the magazine from him, staring at the picture. "I look like this?" Dark, well styled hair, perfect, fair skin, sly grin and deep blue, almost black eyes. 

Senkuu let his gaze wander between him and the picture. Then he shrugged. "Well, more or less." 

Gen shoved him by the shoulder. "Ass." 

"More importantly", Senkuu sat next to him, "I found water. It's carbonated, but it'll do the trick. And I also have this." He set a bar of soap between them, next to the four bottles of water. "There were more, but I'm too weak to carry more than this at the same time", he told after examining Gen's expression. "You're free to use all this." 

"Thanks." 

After washing his hands and trying, failing miserably, to get the tiny shards of glass off of the skin of his palms, Gen found a comb from the pile of trash and proceeded to brush the dried blood, glass and tangles out of his hair. With Senkuu's help of course. The other boy dampened a piece of cloth, which he'd pulled from his bag, and brought it to the cut in his hairline. Fresh blood trickled to his forehead. He winced. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Gen managed to shake his head a little. It wasn't like it didn't hurt, but the pain was constant so it wouldn't have been fair to say that Senkuu'd caused it. 

"Yeah, that's the best we can do now", Senkuu said after a while, "We could try to find some bandages, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. The place where I'm staying might have some though." 

"You're taking me with you?" 

"Why of course. Can't just leave you wandering around in that state. You'd die in a second", Senkuu rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks… I guess." 

The place Senkuu'd mentioned turned out to be a big half collapsed building. The sign said something …iversity. University, Gen guessed. Ruins of a school building, then. Senkuu led them inside, using a basement door Gen wouldn't have noticed if not for him. The room where they descended into looked all things considered relatively homely. One of the walls consisted of a heap of rubble, but otherwise the room seemed to have survived the… well he didn't really know what. Or remember. Excluding all the vague images in his hazy mind that he couldn't really place, yet. 

It wasn't a big place. Maybe the size of two regular sized bedrooms. There was a worktable of sorts in one corner and a shelf containing… food supplies? in the other. In the middle were three sleeping bags. Wait. Three? 

"I was actually looking for my friends… When I stumbled upon you, I mean. We got separated in the last wave", Senkuu explained, following Gen’s gaze. 

Gen turned to face him. "Wave? As in a tsunami wave or something else wave?" 

"Well", Senkuu set down all the water bottles he'd managed to take from the storage room, Gen following the example, "both. In a way. Okay, let me explain this to you. You'll want to sit down, though." 

And explain he did. In places it got so scientific that Gen had no chances of even trying to wrap his mind around it. He tried to understand. He really did. 

"So let me get this straight. For months there were signs of something bigger nearing, such as strong earthquakes and navigation systems failing, but no one could tell why, or even took the signs seriously? And now you, an eighteen year old at most, claim to know the real reason behind it?" 

"Yes. But I'm not only claiming to know, I have proof. Though, as noticed before, your brain capacity isn't enough to comprehend it."

"Tsk", Gen wasn't gonna claim otherwise. He knew that he wouldn't understand. 

"So it's better to just show you", Senkuu got up from the bench he'd been sitting on and made his way to a door. "Are you coming", he asked over his shoulder and when Gen got up he swung the door open. Gen half expected a new body to fall out of the doorway. Luckily no bodies were to be seen. Only a dark, narrow, metal staircase leading up. They climbed. For a long time. 

"Where do these lead?" Gen panted. 

"This was a research lab before the destruction." 

"Explains a lot…" Not really. 

"You'll see." And as soon as he'd said that the staircase expanded into a big, round room. The floor had tilted to a side and all the papers and other important stuff had rolled to the lower corner of the room. Gen struggled to stay upright on the slippery surface with only his socks on and tried to support himself by gripping the doorframe. Regardless of his struggle he didn't fail to notice the big structure in the middle of the floor. 

"An observatory!?" he gasped. 

Senkuu smirked. "Yeah, but we're not looking at the stars today." 

Carefully Gen followed Senkuu under the big, rectangular window that covered a big strip of the ceiling. The sun had surprisingly fallen under the horizon already. Was it really that late? Tiny dots of white were already starting to decorate the darkening sky. "What did we come here for then?" 

"They should be visible soon." 

Gen took that as a sign to keep his mouth shut and wait. After a while they settled onto the floor, Gen leaning on the telescope. And then suddenly he understood what they'd been waiting for. It was like someone had forgotten it was night and the sky was supposed to remain pitch black. Colors like never before danced in the sky, swirling around each other, painting curtains of green, pink and turquoise. Thinning, shimmering out of existence, then returning with doubled intensity. 

"Are those… auroras?" he whispered. 

Senkuu nodded. 

"Should that even be possible? Where on earth are we again?" 

Senkuu huffed out a tiny laugh. "Rest assured, we're still in Japan. And no that should not be possible." 

"Then… Does that mean…?" he stuttered. 

"Yes, it does." 

"But that's absurd! It can't be!" 

"Is it though? Think about it. Earthquakes, increased volcanic activity, navigation systems going crazy, increased levels of radiation from the sun and", Senkuu gestured towards the sky, "auroras where they shouldn't be. Accept it. The Earth's magnetic field is changing. Right before our very eyes." 

They fell into stunned silence. Gen had a feeling that this would have been new information to him even if he'd had his memories. "Why isn't the government helping?"

Senkuu scoffed. "Oh, they tried at the beginning. Believe me, they tried. You can see where that led." 

Gen shivered when he thought about the empty, broken down streets and how he’d had to crawl from under the ruins of the buildings to get back to the ground level. He shifted his gaze to Senkuu, who lay on the floor relaxed. Or so it seemed on the outside. But Gen had always been good at noticing the small details. Huh, that’s interesting, had he just remembered something about himself? Senkuu’s brows were furrowed, jaw clenched tight. And Gen understood that he must have been at least as scared as Gen himself. Just maybe, maybe it was a blessing that he’d forgotten about it all. At least he didn’t have to worry about people he didn’t remember. Speaking of which…

“You never found your friends”, he realised.

“Yeah, I didn’t…”

“What happened?”

Senkuu sat up and turned to look at him. “Well I’m not about to sit here telling sob stories all night so you’ll get the short version. We’ve been friends since grade school, at least Taiju and I. Yuzuriha’s his girlfriend. We met in secondary school. The three of us were travelling together for a while, trying to get off the coast, like everyone else. We were meaning to stay here only for a few nights before continuing, but then the wave hit.” 

“Tsunami?”

“It came later. The waves are basically enormous earthquakes, but the reason behind them is, as I told, the shifting magnetic field.”

Gen nodded.

“We were in different places at the time. They were supposed to be getting water and other supplies. I was here”, Senkuu frowned suddenly, “It’s not like I hadn’t expected it. We had walkie-talkies to keep in contact. And they did contact me, but the connection was bad and cut short. So I know they’re alive, just not where.”

“...How long has it been.”

“Three days. It’s probably when you got hurt too.”

“Was I under the rubble for two days before waking up!?”

“What do you mean under… Did you really survive without getting squashed or trapped?” 

“Well I lost my memories…” 

“And your shoes too I see…” Senkuu raised his eyebrow questioningly. 

Gen wiggled his toes in the dirty socks of his. “Nah, they were stolen.”

Senkuu’s lips curved upwards. “That’s tragic.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this now because I am impatient. :DD <3 I wanna hear your opinions. <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never experienced a real earthquake so everything here is based on heard and read information.

Gen woke up with a headache. Pain was apparently the running theme of this fallen down world. The room was dimly lit. Turning his head, Gen was able to make out the shape of a storm lantern attached to an electric, now useless, lamp in the ceiling. Senkuu was nowhere to be seen. What time was it? Not like it really mattered, but in the nearly windowless place it was hard to tell if it was day or night. The only window in the room had been covered with black plastic bags. To keep the sunlight out? Maybe. Gen pushed himself onto his elbows. White dots danced in his sight. Suddenly the door behind him opened. 

"Oh, you're up."

Gen sat up slowly and turned to look at Senkuu. "Barely. What time is it?" He couldn't get rid of the heavy feeling. All the sounds seemed to reach his ears from behind a thick barrier. 

"Early morning, the sun is just rising. I prefer to move outside at night when the radiation levels are lower. You could go back to sleep, you know."

Gen accepted the offer and plopped back onto the sleeping bag. He was cold. Why was he suddenly cold? Yesterday he'd been completely fine. Senkuu shuffled around the room for a while and settled onto the stool behind his workbench. The presence of the other was soothing. Gen had never had anyone back at home. Home? Where was that again? He fell back into a restless slumber. 

...And now. Please welcome the young magician, Asagiri Gen himself on stage!

Colorful lights flashing. Adrenaline rushing in his veins. It was thrilling. Had always been. He did what he was best at. 

All the eyes were on him. The audience cheered loudly. Hungry. Entranced. Selfish. Wanting more.

The scenery changed. But not really.

Whispering. 

What did I do wrong? 

Black figures danced behind his eyelids. 

He felt like he should have known them.

Do you think they’d pay a lot for a celebrity?

All the lights zeroed in on him. 

Suffocating.

And they laughed.

Chanting

Strip!

Strip!

Strip!

Don’t touch me!

“...en! Gen! Wake up!” Senkuu was hovering above him, eyes filled with poorly hidden worry. 

“...Yeah, yeah, ‘m awake now” he mumbled, tired. “Why’d you wake me up though?”

Senkuu snorted. “Yeah, I don’t know. Maybe because you’ve been out cold since yesterday morning! Stupid! You’ve got a fever. And that means you have to stay hydrated.” He leaned back sighing. 

“...sorry?”

“Tsk. Stop that. It’s not your fault.” Senkuu reached for a small water bottle next to him and shoved it into Gen’s fumbling hands along with a small white pill. However, when Gen failed to react in any way, Senkuu helped him sit up and opened the bottle for him, almost shoving the medicine down his throat. “Drink! Now”, he commanded. Gen got down a few tiny sips. “If that’s all you’re able to manage at once, I’m gonna have to wake you up every half an hour for you to not waste away.” 

Gen forced the darn liquid down his throat and flopped back onto his makeshift bed. He felt disgusting. The dried blood and sweat made his skin itch. Most of all he just wanted the dull pain to go away. Senkuu remained by his side. 

“...Were you having a nightmare?”

“I… don’t remember”, he lied. 

Senkuu hummed. Then he brought his cool hand to Gen’s burning forehead. To test the temperature. And in his feverish, delirious state of mind Gen couldn’t help but think that it felt incredibly nice. Even after Senkuu lowered his hand again he chased after it and let their fingers entwine together. Senkuu’s fingers twitched, surprised, but he let it happen. Gen doesn’t really know why he did it. Maybe to keep him there. Make sure he wouldn’t be left alone.

“What was I like, as a person?”

Senkuu turned to look at him, one of those disgusting gel packs in hand. “Is that really the first thing you’re going to ask after sleeping for days?”

“Well I have to start with something.” Gen rolled his eyes.

“Why not start with eating then?” Senkuu threw the pack at him. “I don’t know what you’re trying to accomplish by asking me. I didn’t know you personally.”

Gen caught the poor imitation of food and frowned. “But you knew me as ‘the great magician’, right?”

Senkuu sat next to him on the floor. “My friends were the ones interested in your stuff, not me… But what I heard from them is that you were good at what you did. I suppose it was mainly magic tricks with cards and such, but you also did write books about psychology…”

“I kind of remember doing cardistry.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, well, subconsciously. Sometimes when I see or hear something familiar it comes back to me for a moment… And I see dreams…”

“That sounds about right. It’s a good thing. It means that you have a possibility to regain your memories completely.”

“But what if I don’t like what I remember? What if I’m a completely different person?” 

“I don’t think that anyone really likes themselves completely, but it doesn’t mean we can’t change.”

“I didn't choose to change…”

“Well think about it like this: The person you are right now isn’t someone new or different. It’s only a fragment of what you are. Not the whole thing but a fragment of something broken. And that fragment doesn’t vanish once the other ones return.” 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Gen’s mouth. “I didn’t know you liked poetry.”

Senkuu threw his gaze to the ceiling, an exasperated sigh falling from his lips. “One time…” he grumbled, “The one time I try to make someone feel better.” He got up, turning his back to Gen. “And I get mocked for it…” 

Gen didn’t know whether he should have laughed or apologised so he did both. “No! You did make me feel better.” He went to push himself off of the floor. “At least a little…” But before he could even take the first step towards his companion the whole room tilted and he hit the floor again. Hard. For a second he thought that he’d lost his balance on his own, but then he realised that the whole room was shaking. Senkuu dropped quickly to his hands and knees. 

Tiny pebbles jumped up and down next to Gen’s head as he tried to remember what was the correct way to react. The lantern shook violently, casting disorienting shadows on the walls. “Under the table”, Gen heard Senkuu say. And they both scrambled there to avoid getting hit by any falling objects. Mere seconds after that the lantern came crashing down, unsurprisingly leaving them into dark. “Shit”, Senkuu murmured. Gen agreed. He would have prefered to see the thing that would finally choose to end his life. But no such thing came. As suddenly as it had started the shaking came to an end. They waited in the darkness for a while, but when nothing happened Gen let out a sigh he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

“That wasn’t so bad”, he thought out loud. 

“Yeah, that was barely anything compared to the earlier ones”, Senkuu said and shifted next to Gen. Now that the danger was over, Gen noticed how close to each other the two of them really were in the tiny space. He felt the other boy’s breath on his neck and that made him shiver. His heart made a tiny somersault. Well this was awkward. Questioning his own sexuality had not been on his to do list for surviving an apocalypse. 

He cleared his throat. “It’d be nice to see something…”

“Yeah, you’re right. Wait a second.” Senkuu shuffled past him. The sound of his shoes hitting the stone floor. Something fell over.

“Fuck!”

“You fine?”  
“Ow, yeah…” Rustling. A stream of daylight lit up the room. Senkuu had ripped the plastic bags away from the window. 

“Weren’t those there to avoid getting hit by the sunlight?” 

“Yeah, but we’re not staying here for any longer,” Senkuu said, rubbing his knee, which he’d apparently hit on something.

“We’re leaving?” Gen got to his feet, this time staying upright. 

Senkuu nodded. “We’ve been staying here for too long. I should have left a long time ago, but I hoped…” he shook his head, “ It doesn’t matter. We’re still too close to the coast and therefore in danger if a new tsunami hits.”

Gen didn’t have to hear the end of Senkuu’s sentence. He had a pretty good idea of where his thought process had been going. The fact that he’d first helped Gen and then he’d gotten sick wasn’t the only reason Senkuu’d decided to stay put. He’d probably hoped that his friends would have found their way back to him in that time. But after days, he had finally decided to give up. That made Gen’s chest hurt in a way that had nothing to do with his injuries. “Are you sure? We could…”

“Yes, I am. Our own safety is our priority right now”, he said and proceeded to start collecting everything useful into his backpack. 

“Okay.”

Senkuu slid down a metal ramp that had once been the roof of a supermarket. "I found a way in." He reached for Gen's outstretched hand to help him up. Once again Gen struggled on the slippery surface, so he decided to finally take off his socks. 

"Are you sure there's still something worth looking for inside? Wouldn't it all have been taken a long time ago?"

"Well usually yeah, but not everyone is willing to take the stupid risk and enter a building whose roof could collapse at any given moment", Senkuu reasoned while keeping a part of the metal sheet up so that Gen could slip inside. 

"That's fair", he mused. 

"Watch out for the sharp edges. If the fall is too long, come back." 

Gen peered into the hole. "How do you define too long of a fall?" 

"It'd be great if you stayed alive." 

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" 

Senkuu kicked him on the back. "Go already or I'll make you go! I'd give you a rope or something, but we don't have any." 

"Tsk, easier said than done", Gen grumbled but complied. The fall wasn't actually that bad. Probably two meters or so. He just had to spend some time psyching himself up before actually dropping down. 

Once inside he looked around, making sure there weren't any immediate dangers in sight. He cast his eyes to the hole above. "You're not coming?" 

"Well I mean… I would, but then we'd both be trapped inside like you are at the moment", Senkuu smirked. 

Ah, clever, he thought and sighed. What a lazy scientist. He made a fake hurt expression and pressed his hand dramatically over his heart. "You tricked me!? How dare you?" Senkuu snickered. "But seriously though, I do have to get out at some point. How do I do that?" 

"You'd either have to find a ladder, which is unlikely, or you'll get us that rope I mentioned earlier. Oh, hey", Senkuu disappeared from sight for a moment, "take my shoes. Now that you're barefoot, there's a bigger chance of an injury." The shoes almost hit Gen in the head when they fell next to him.

"Anything else in particular I should be looking for?" Gen asked while tying the shoelaces. 

"Get yourself some shoes and a jacket. All camping equipment is appreciated."

"Okay… You gonna be fine?" 

"Of course. I'm here, living my best life just chilling in the sun." 

"That's what I meant. You should not." 

"Well I really can't do much else." 

"..."

"Scream if something goes wrong." 

"Yeah." 

It was luck, pure luck that he managed to find rope so quickly. Well it wasn't exactly rope. It was something better. A rope ladder. Meant for, well he didn't really know what, maybe bunk beds or something. It didn't really matter. 

"You came back already?" 

It was Gen's turn to look smug. "Guess what I found~!" he sing-sang and threw the other end of the ladder to Senkuu. "Now you don't have an excuse not to come down anymore!" 

"Guess you're right." Senkuu laughed and climbed down next to him after attaching the ladder somehow to the edge of the hole. 

Turns out exploring a nearly collapsed building isn't that easy. Many times they came to a dead end and had to turn back and find a new way. It was hard to tell where everything had been and was at the moment. Not to mention the constant fear of getting trapped under the rubble. 

"Senkuu!" Gen called out over one of the shelves that miraculously held the whole place from collapsing. 

"What?" Senkuu peeked through the two way shelf. 

"I think I found the clothing section." Gen held up a pair of shock pink cargo pants. "Need new ones?" he grinned. 

Senkuu shrugged. "They'd suit you better but I'm not here to complain… Hey, what's that!?" He dived right through the shelf, landing in a heap of limbs next to Gen. 

"What was that for? You weren't in that big of a hurry!" Gen squealed. But Senkuu wasn't listening. A devilish grin split his features. A giggle escaped from his mouth, full on mad scientist style. "You're fricking scaring me! What's wrong with you?" 

Senkuu snatched something from the pile on the floor. "Yeah, this could work…" he muttered, his back turned on Gen. Gen gave up on getting any explanations out of him and peeked over his shoulder. "God bless the stupid fashion trends that people follow", Senkuu laughed, a silver coloured jacket in his hands. "This'll be the perfect sunblocker!" And Gen understood. The metallic shine of the clothing item would reflect most of the unwanted radiation off of the wearer. 

"Are there more of them? I want one!" 

After what felt like hours and was more likely only one, they had somehow managed to find everything they'd come for. One of the more recent findings being some shoes for Gen. They were a little bit too big, but it was better than too small. As he was tying the laces as tight as he could, Senkuu went through all the stuff they'd found. 

"...backpack for you, some spare clothing, actual rope!" Senkuu shoved the rope in front of Gen's face. Rolling his eyes Gen pushed him away. "Also some canned food and a pocket knife."

"Not bad", Gen admitted. 

"I'm actually more impressed that the whole building hasn't come down yet." 

"Shh! Don't jinx it!"

"That's ridiculous and you know it…" And at that very moment a big crash reached their ears. For a moment neither of them dared to move a muscle.

Gen, still sitting on the floor, turned his eyes slowly to Senkuu. "What was that?" he whispered. 

"I don't know, but let's not stay and find out." Senkuu stuffed the rest of the items inside his bag and hoisted it onto his back. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little bit longer this time. But the next chapter is finally here! I'm honestly not sure if I'll be able to post during the next three weeks starting next week since my final exams start the next Thursday. I guess we'll have to wait and see. But in case you don't hear from me in a while: Don't worry I'll be back! <3

They navigated their way through the maze of fallen shelves, trying to find the exit once again. The longer it took the more anxious Gen was becoming. After the first crashing sound there hadn’t been anything out of the ordinary. Well, more so than before. Still, it didn’t make Gen feel any better, and as soon as he spotted the ladder he broke into a hurried half jog, Senkuu right at his heel. Almost there… Something flashed in the corner of his eye. But before he could react in any way the thing was on the floor. And in between his legs. He let out a surprised yell as he stumbled forwards right at the shelves. The something screeched and fricking jumped onto him!

"Aah! What is it! Take it off!" he screamed, bouncing off the shelves and onto the floor. 

"Calm down, Gen! It's a cat! Just a cat!" Senkuu shouted amusement in his voice.

But Gen had no time to calm down and neither should Senkuu have had. The shelves behind Gen started to lean dangerously to the side. And with a creak they came tumbling down causing a chain reaction all around them. A peace of the ceiling crashed only metres away from Gen. He suppressed yet another embarrassing scream. Senkuu scrambled to yank Gen up again and together they sprinted towards the ladder. 

Afterwards Gen would wonder how they'd even made it out alive, but in the moment all his mind was focused on was: Climb! Up! Now! 

He got to the roof and turned around to help Senkuu. He pulled the other boy up with so much force that the momentum made the both of them fall over. Together they rolled down the roof. Gen crashed to the ground painfully, Senkuu came right after, falling on top of him. All Gen could manage besides panting was a small oof. 

And then they both erupted into a laugh. Not because the situation was particularly funny or anything. But because they were so relieved to have made it out safe and sound. 

When they finally started to come down from their adrenaline rush Senkuu shifted so that he wasn't laying on top of Gen anymore. "Sorry. I didn't hurt you, right?" 

Gen sat up slowly. "No, I'm fine", he told after a while. And he was, probably. There was a nasty sting on the right side of his neck and shoulder that he couldn't explain, though. 

"Wait, you're bleeding", Senkuu noticed eyes on his neck. He brought his hand to Gen's chin and tilted his head to the side to get a better look at the injury. And then, against all the odds, he burst out laughing again. 

Gen slapped his hands away. "Is it really that funny that I'm injured again?" 

Senkuu shook his head. "I see the cat found a way out as well." Gen stared at him, confused. The cat? Yeah, right. There had been a cat inside. And he had tripped because of that bastard. Gen traced the cut with his fingers. No. Cuts. There were three thin and uneven slashes along with a few smaller ones on his neck and shoulder. And then it clicked in his mind.

"Did it clung to me to get out!?" 

"You didn't even notice?" 

"Well, how do you expect me to notice anything as unnecessary as that while I'm trying to save my sorry ass from getting crushed under a pile of rocks?" Gen asked, rolling his eyes. "And if it did, where is it now?" 

"Beats me", Senkuu shrugged, getting up. "Now, get dressed." 

Gen caught the silvery jacket Senkuu'd tossed his way and shrugged the backpack off his shoulders. An annoyed meow made him turn his head. "Ah, there you are. Came to destroy something else?" A black cat was sitting next to him, tail swishing from side to side. Senkuu reached for it but got only an angry hiss out of it. 

"Okay, okay, geez. No need to be so aggressive", he chuckled. "Want something to eat?" 

"Are you asking me or the cat? Because I would gladly accept food in any form right now. Though preferably solid, since I am starting to get pretty tired of that gel thingy." 

Senkuu cast him an unimpressed look and pulled a can of tuna out of his backpack. He turned to the cat, cracking the package open. The cat perked up, as if knowing what would follow. "Want this?" Senkuu swayed a piece of the fish in front of the cat's face. "Well too bad", he smirked and plopped the piece into his own mouth. 

Gen snorted incredulously. "That's evil. Gimme some too." He reached for the can, but Senkuu turned his back to him, the cat following right after him. It reached for the food with its paws, meowing the whole time. Then it seemed to change its approach. It climbed into Senkuu's lap and nudged him affectionately, purring. 

"Well aren't you a nice one, unlike someone else. You'll get a reward for that." And as the cat got what it'd wanted the purring intensified. 

Gen could basically hear the smirk on Senkuu's lips. "Are you implying that I'll also have to climb into your lap and start purring if I want my share? Because I think I can do that!" And that's exactly what he did. He pushed Senkuu down from behind and reached for the can, pieces of the fish flying to the ground in the process for the cat to enjoy. 

"Where did the purring part go?" 

"You know I can't actually…" His stomach grumbled loudly and that made them both stop for a moment. 

"That's acceptable", Senkuu laughed. 

Gen smacked him on the back of his head, face burning. "I said I was hungry…" he mumbled. 

"Yeah, you did", Gen let Senkuu sit up again. "I suppose I have to feed my two pets then." He turned around and set the half empty can into Gen's hands. Without a warning he yanked the hood of Gen's jacket over his head, covering his eyes. 

"Hey!" Gen protested but there was no actual annoyance in his voice. It was somehow reassuring to know that despite the crumbling world around them they were capable of laughing freely. Enjoying the little things. Just allowing themselves to fool around. 

Senkuu got up and stretched. "Now that we've enjoyed our very filling meal for the day, it is time for us to find a means of transportation other than walking." 

"You don't mean…" 

The mad scientist grin made a comeback. "Yes, I do." 

Gen lay in the tall grass, gaze wandering on the clouds, painted purple and orange by the setting sun. The sweet scent of the surrounding wild flowers made his head spin, but in a pleasant way. Cicadas made themselves known somewhere among the vegetation. His ragged breathing was finally starting to calm down. "You know, this wasn't exactly what I was expecting…"

Senkuu scoffed, hands busy with something. "Well, what did you expect then? That we'd find a functioning car and drive along straight, well maintained roads?" 

"...well, maybe?" He glanced at Senkuu and found him smiling at him. That wicked, almost evil, but still somehow charming smile of his. 

"Well, according to what you've seen today, would you still choose a car as your means of transportation?" 

Gen scrunched up his nose at the mere thought. It was true. Senkuu was right as always. All the roads were full of cracks, holes and abandoned vehicles. It would've been impossible to make it out of the city with a car. He sighed in defeat. "No, you're right. But why not choose something like a motorbike then?! It would’ve spared us the struggle with that last rise!" 

"As if I hadn't considered that already? Do you want to know the ultimate reason why we ended up with these?" Senkuu gestured towards the two electric bikes on the side of the road. "It's not like I particularly enjoy the physical exercise either."

"Well do tell me, dear Senkuu-chan", Gen smirked, the name falling from his lips naturally, as if it had always meant to be. Senkuu leaned over him, effectively blocking the last sunrays from hitting Gen's face. 

"Gas", was the very profound and all explaining answer, which he provided. And then Senkuu turned back to whatever he was tinkering with. 

Gen hummed thoughtfully. "But isn't it the same with electricity though?"

"No. What do you think I've been doing this whole time?" 

Gen rose to his elbows and tried to see what Senkuu had in his hands. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed that Senkuu used all his freetime hunched up over something. Most likely repairing something that would prove to be useful in the future. Last he had seen Senkuu'd repaired the storm lantern, which had shattered during the earthquake. Now though, Gen hadn’t got the slightest idea of what he was doing. It looked like a screen of sorts. No, wait. Of course. It made sense. “A solar panel?” he dared to guess.

“Yup”, Senkuu smirked, popping the p in the end of the word. 

“Where did you even find something like that?” 

“These are actually meant for small experiments done during science class in high school or something. They’ll work as well as any though. They’re just a lot smaller. I took them with me when we had to leave for the first time. Figured they’d come into use at some point”, Senkuu shrugged and attached the final cord into what appeared to be one of the batteries belonging to the electric bikes. Gen let himself sink back to the soft ground, mind wandering he plucked a handful of weeds and proceeded to separate the flowers from the blades of grass. 

“Sometimes I feel like I got extremely lucky since someone as smart as you decided to help me…” Gen blurted out suddenly. 

Senkuu halted his actions and just sat there for a moment. Gen couldn’t see his face from where he was laying, but when he opened his mouth to answer, Gen caught the slight tremble in his trying to be nonchalant voice. “You know that most wouldn’t even have bothered, right?” 

Images of the first group of people who had stumbled upon him flashed in Gen’s mind. “...Yeah, I know.” From the corner of his eye Gen caught Senkuu turning something in his hands. A radiophone, he realised. 

“How’s your head by the way?” 

Instinctively Gen brought his hand up to the scab on his forehead. “It’s… I don’t know. Not bad? I guess… Still no memories if that’s what you were wondering.” 

Senkuu hummed in acknowledgement. And that was that. The sun had set, having left them in the shine of a crescent moon. No more words were exchanged between the two as a silence, not oppressing but somehow comforting, enveloped them with the darkness. Senkuu reached into his bag and soon a soft yellow glow was lighting up a small area around them, deepening the shadows outside of their small circle. 

They sat there, not having to worry about the radiation for a while. Gen let his fingers play with the flowers and soon noticed he’d completed a flower crown. Stars were peeking from the cracks of the cloud cover, decorating the sky along with the magnificent glow of the auroras, flickering to life above them. Letting his gaze wander to their surroundings, Gen noticed small lights igniting in the grass around them, as if mirroring the sight above. Fireflies. 

They rose from the ground as if something had disturbed their rest, circling around the two boys. Dancing in circles. Drawing patterns in their wake. Illuminating a path, leading to the nearest tree line. Curious, Gen got up. 

All sounds vanished, leaving him in utter silence. 

There were only him and the tiny yellow lights. And in a dream like trance he followed them. 

Beautiful.

The trees swallowed him as he stepped into the forest. 

Tree branches reached for him but still somehow seemed to give way as he followed the mass of lights now seeming to have taken the shape of a bigger creature. Something like a cat. Or a tiny dog. Maybe a fox? With every step it wavered, reminding Gen of its origin. More and more fireflies joined the parade, making the creature grow and morph into something more human like. 

The golden glow, surrounding the person, vanished. 

And like a shadow, Gen followed it.

Nearing but never quite reaching. 

Who are you? The question floated in the air like an echo.

The soft forest floor under his feet hardened. Turned into something more solid. The darkness beyond the bubble of light deepened. Trees reached higher and curved above his head, morphing into a ceiling. 

The person before him stopped and turned around.

And Gen knew him. He was sure he did. Or he should have. He looked so familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time. It made Gen so angry and frustrated that he wanted to cry.

Who are you? He repeated. 

But this time, the person vanished. Evaporated in a colorful burst of hundreds of tiny yellow orbs, which too started to fade one by one. 

The sudden change made Gen blink and when he focused his gaze on the lights again, he was staring at himself. In a mirror. And he was sitting at a dresser on top of which was a jar full of tiny yellow fairy lights. 

He was well dressed. Or had been. The jacket of his suit laid on the back of his chair and he had rolled up the sleeves of his white button up shirt. His black, shiny hair that had been washed and combed neatly was now sticking to his sweaty skin. A deck of cards had been strewn about the table carelessly. 

Ah. He knew this place. So many times he’d sat there. 

He was hungry. And scared. 

How long had he been there? How long had they all been there? 

His field of vision expanded. The corner in which his dresser stood was only a tiny part of the room where they had gotten trapped in. A tiny part of the backstage area. 

There were at least twenty people there. Crouched against the walls. Bickering with each other. Though it was hard to tell in the dim light of the fairy lights and some phone flashlights. All desperate for information, they waited. For something. Anything. Rescue. 

And it came. But in the form of another disaster. 

The ceiling cracked. There was nothing they could have done. And the ones who survived, got to climb away from there. Pushing and pulling and screaming and crying they all wanted to be the first one out. 

Daylight poured into the room from the crack in the ceiling. He was so close. Almost outside. Someone clutched his ankle, pulling themselves up and making him lose balance. He glanced down before he fell. It was his manager. Terrified expression on her tear streaked face. She didn’t bother to look back when he rolled back down the pile of rubble. 

He got up again.

The yellow lights dancing in the corner of his vision. 

They fluttered into life. 

Once again leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Just reminding you guys of the commenting thing. :) 
> 
> Come and say hello. 
> 
> Or leave suggestions for the continuation. 
> 
> Come chat with me on [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/inkanna_fanart/)


End file.
